


the sick captain

by crimsonxraptor



Category: Tales of Vesperia
Genre: Canon Compliant, Gen, Sick Character, Sickfic, Sleepy Cuddles, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-28
Updated: 2020-08-28
Packaged: 2021-03-07 02:15:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 752
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26159374
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crimsonxraptor/pseuds/crimsonxraptor
Summary: Karol has a cold, but at least he has Raven and Yuri taking care of him.
Relationships: Karol Capel & Raven
Comments: 1
Kudos: 12





	the sick captain

**Author's Note:**

> for the prompt "cuddling while someone's sick"!

Being separated from the girls wasn’t such a big deal, usually, but with Estelle being gone at the same time Karol had a nasty cold...it wasn’t exactly pretty. It was the opposite, actually.

Raven knows some healing artes but it’s not enough to cure the common cold, so poor Karol’s shit out of luck. Between him and Yuri they have some medicine, thankfully, just only enough to get Karol through a couple of nights of relief. Luckily they also have the ingredients for soups that Yuri can whip up for Karol to eat.

“Why is...medicine so gross...” Karol mutters. He’s barely able to keep his eyes open and himself from sniffling longer than a few seconds apart.

“If it tasted like gels then kids like you would just pretend to be sick, now wouldn’t you?” Raven teases. Karol grumbles and sinks back against the rock he and Raven are leaning against. 

Yuri offers Karol a bowl of soup and Karol weakly takes it. “Here, this’ll taste better than the medicine so eat up.”

As night falls and things quiet down--save for Karol’s sniffling, coughing, and sneezing--Yuri starts to think about sleeping arrangements. He suggests that Raven and Karol stay as they are so that all of Karol’s snot drains upright.

Raven furrows his brow. “Oh, so this is my full-time job, now? The little guy has been glued to me all day.”

“Just make sure the captain sleeps, old man,” Yuri says. “He seems more at ease with you anyway.”

Raven scratches his head and glances off to the side. “Sure sounds like you’re just passin’ the kid on to me ‘cause you don’t got any better ideas.”

Yuri shrugs and turns away to head back to his sleeping spot near Repede. “Whatever, I meant what I said.”

Raven groans. “Yeah, sure.”

He looks down at Karol who seems too out of it to respond to being talked about. He’s awake, or at least partially; it’s honestly hard to tell.

Suddenly Karol turns towards Raven, shuffling closer to him. He reaches out for him and by the time Raven realizes what Karol’s doing it’s too late. He would normally push him away but he can’t exactly be rough with a sick kid.

“Aw, c’mon kid--”

Karol either doesn’t hear him or refuses to listen. He anchors his arms around Raven and buries his face in his chest, leaving his body slumped against him at an odd angle. It can’t be that comfortable, Raven thinks. With a sigh he starts to reposition Karol’s body in a way that, if he were a young man again, he would appreciate being in as a preemptive measure against all the aches and pains he’s cursed with now.

Satisfied with what eventually leads to him holding Karol up against his side, Raven sighs. “I’m only letting you do this because you’re sick, got it?”

Karol makes a sound that Raven isn’t sure what to make of. It’s covered up by the gurgling of mucus and then a cough barely caught in the crook of his elbow, anyway. Karol then snorts up what sounds like a large hunk of snot before groaning. He’s like a snot factory right now and it’s honestly pretty gross.

“Thanks, dad...”

Raven stops still. He looks down at Karol. Karol doesn’t seem to have caught onto what he said, only appearing dazed and tired. He scoots closer to Raven and cuddles up against his side, letting out a deep, relaxed exhale.

Well. After what Karol told him a while ago, he can’t say he’s surprised that little thing slipped. He sighs. What a heavy thing to lay on an old man like him...

He brings his arm a little tighter around Karol and rubs his hand up and down his arm. “Yeah, yeah, kid. You’re welcome. Now let’s get some shut-eye, alright?”

* * *

Yuri can’t help but smile at the sight he wakes up to. Raven never got to sleep on his back like he always complains about doing, and it seems the reason is that he’s been keeping Karol propped up against him all night. While Yuri’s sure Raven will be whining about his aching back all day, he’s equally sure Karol will be feeling better after a good night’s cuddling on his favorite old man.

“Think we should wake them up just yet, Repede?” 

Repede makes a low disagreeing woof and Yuri chuckles.

“Yeah, me neither. C’mon let’s get some food going for when they do get up.”

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading! my tumblr is [raptorbox](http://raptorbox.tumblr.com)!


End file.
